Call of Duty: Liberation 1944
Call of Duty: Liberation 1944 (Styled as COD:L1944 or COD: 1944 or just simply 1944) is a RTS & FPS video game made by 4 companies Treyarch made the Single player Square Enix did the Multiplayer Raven oversaw the whole project and Infinity Ward made some extra maps for GOTY edition ESRB Rating: Mature 17+ For Blood, Strong Language, Use of Alchohal, Intense Violence Release Date: June 26 2019 Released for: PC Singleplayer The Story can either be played Co-op or Solo. The Solo Campaign is a story based on Able Company and fictional Leopard Company the player can command the units or play as them the story is set in 1944 - 1945 starting with June 6 1944 with Omaha and Utah beaches being the first missions and ending with Battle of the Bulge. The Co-op Campaign is exactly the same but has a German campaign and even has a mission based on the mission Surprise Party where 1 or 2 players defend the objectives from the solo campaign while the other team of 1 or 2 players have to do the same exact things in the solo campaign Missions Act I Orders - June 6 1944 Follow Cpt. Blaustean's orders to survive the horror that is Omaha Beach. Objectives: Get your units to the Shingle, Destroy the Bunkers, Destroy the Flak 88's Surprise Party - June 5 1944 As a Airborne Commander listen to Sgt. Matt's orders. Objectives: Destroy the Flak 38's, Booby Trap the roads that a convoy is on, Destroy supplies, Find Carentan Earned in Blood - (Unknown date) As a commander of Leopard company push your men and armor foward to destroy German artillery. Objectives: Get your men and tanks to the city of Baux so they can stop the artillery from shelling the hell out of Baker Company, regroup with Baker Company, find missing Captains, meet with Cpt. Fin to end the mission. Tales of Valor - June 9th, 1944 as a commander of Leopard Company, your orders are to seize a German supply convoy. Objectives: Clear out the Right side of the river to set up a defensive position, place charges on all three bridges, advance to the German HQ to destroy radio equipment, destroy ammo depot, meet up with Cpt. Fin to end your mission. Infinite Mischief - June 11th, 1944 After a bombardment on an Allied Comm Center, You are sent with the 17th Airborne. Objectives: Destroy German radio communications so they can't call in Reinforcements or more artillery strikes, rescue a POW from captivity, call in a Mortar strike on a heavily guarded bunker. Act II To be added To be added To be added To be added To be added Act III To be added To be added To be added To be added To be added Act IV To be added To be added To be added To be added Units German: Volkgrenadier Pioneers Sniper Officer Fallschirmjägers MG Tank Hunters Tiger I Panzer IV Opel Blitz Stuka BF109 Motorbike Stormtroopers LMG U.S Riflemen Snipers MG Airborne Rangers Officer Captain M1 Sherman M2 Hellcat M1 Sherman Flamethrower Willy's Jeep M2 Truck B25 Mitchell P51 Mustang Heroes Maps King of the Hill Tank Factory Raid Train Station Nijmegen Bridge Ramelle Carentan Church Bulge Bloody Gultch Outpost Castle Airfield Rome Avalanche Downloadable Content Ten Hammers DLC - Adds 3 new maps. Harbor, Flak Tower, and Hürtgen Forest Brothers DLC - Adds 3 new units. French Resistance, Polish Resistance, and Italian Blackshirts Allied Assault DLC - Adds a multiplayer map called Operation Overlord and a new faction called 1st Rangers Iron Cross DLC - Adds the SS Spearhead DLC - Adds 2 maps for multiplayer. Caen and Operation Neptune Breakthrough DLC - Adds 2 maps for multiplayer. Cairo and Mounte Casino Horrors of War DLC - Adds a British campaign and a Italian campaign Reception Call of Duty: Liberation 1944 has received extremely positive reviews from critics and gamers Metacritic gave a Metascore of 99/100 stating that the gameplay is tactical like Men of War and that the Map Editor had so much stuff definitely a must buy. Gggmanlives said that the game is very hard and tactical and the Multiplayer is Hacker Free. Trivia This is a PC exclusive because of how many keys there are on a keyboard This is the first CoD game to be a RTS but there was a cancelled CoD game called Call of Duty: Tactics which was an RTS This game took inspiration from the World War II RTS videogames Company of Heroes, Men of War, and Sudden Strike Category:Games